1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image scanning apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an image scanning apparatus capable of individually controlling a plurality of scan units and performing scan jobs in parallel to each other if a user inputs a multi-scan job, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus refers to an apparatus that scans an original image such as a document, picture, and film and converts it into a digital image. In the image scanning apparatus, digital data can be displayed on the monitor of a computer or printed as an output image by a printer. Such an image scanning apparatus may be a scanner, photocopier, facsimile machine, or multifunction peripheral (MFP) integrating the functions of foregoing devices into a single device.
Recently, the image scanning apparatus such as a scanner, facsimile machine and digital photocopier employs an auto document feeder (ADF) to scan documents which are successively fed. Also, the image scanning apparatus employs a dual auto document feeder (DADF) having a plurality of scan units to automatically scan both sides of document.
However, although the image scanning apparatus has a plurality of scan units, it cannot perform one scan job in parallel to another scan job. That is, in order to perform a new scan job, a user should wait until a current scan job is completed.